Jasmonate compounds or jasmonates are characterized by the cyclopentanone ring and are known as plant stress hormones produced by plants facing a stressful situation. Examples of jasmonates include, but are not limited to, jasmonic acid (JA), methyl jasmonate (MJ), and cis-/trans-jasmone (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,061 and WO 2007/066337). It has been shown that MJ and JA are both effective and selective against tumors cells (see, e.g., Flescher, Anti-Cancer Drugs 2005, 16:901-916 and US 2002/0173470). Yet, when administered in vivo, jasmonates are usually metabolized by, e.g., esterases, before they reach target cancer cells, rending them less attractive as anti-cancer agents.